


Beach Bum

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art. Mild fanservice in the form of tight pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Bum

**Author's Note:**

> This was drawn for 2010- 2011 [](http://fmabigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmabigbang**](http://fmabigbang.livejournal.com/). I drew for a story that didn't make it through to the end, so unfortunately there is no fic link to give. Thanks to [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

The story was going to be a post-manga adventure in which Ed traveled West in search of new alchemical knowledge, but was thwarted when the ship he was sailing on crashed into a reef. He was the only survivor, washed ashore a small island with a peculiar village … and a fun twist at the end! Sounds like a good read, right? Well anyway, here is a scene from the introductory chapter that is pretty self-explanatory:

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=enemybigbang_sixthsense.png)

EDIT: [Evil_Little_Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog) ended up writing an "Ed on a beach" story for the 2011-2012 FMA Big Bang that was partly inspired by this piece. :D "On an ocean trip to Xing, Ed and Winry get swept overboard, and wind up in the middle of a war with the local island peoples." Here's a link to [Swept Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/361627/chapters/586652)!


End file.
